Galant
}} |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 2 |price = $557,000 |mag = 8 |max_ammo = 72 |rpm = 0.1 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 84 |stability = 36 |concealment = 20 |threat = 31 |reload_min = 2.56 |reload_max = 1.52 |sights_s_min = 1 |sights_m_min = 3 |hipfire_s_min = 7 |hipfire_s_max = 7 |hipfire_m_min = 8.75 |hipfire_m_max = 8.75 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name =ching |ammo_b_min = 0.36|ammo_b_max = 1.08}} The Galant rifle is a primary weapon added in Update #153 to PAYDAY 2. The Galant is unlocked after completing the Rapid Retribution side job. Overview The Galant is a powerful assault weapon, tied for having the highest damage in its class with the M308, Cavity 9mm and Little Friend 7.62, while having very high base accuracy, reasonably controllable recoil and a quick reload, as well as generally good statistics across the board. The only significant disadvantage of the Galant is the small clip size of 8, which can only be increased by the Surefire skill. The Galant's 'Tanker Barrel' modification increases its concealment to 24, making it the second highest in its damage range, only losing out to the Cavity, and making it viable for a dodge build with basic Low Blow and Sneaky Bastard. The Galant will reload faster from an empty clip. Summary : * Highest damage of all assault rifles * Very fast reload when empty * Highest base accuracy * Highest total ammo in its damage range, increased further by the unique Magpouch Stock * Relatively low recoil * Can attain perfect accuracy and near perfect stability using mods and skills * High potential Concealment : * Semi-automatic only * Low ammo pickup * Limited clip capacity which cannot be improved without skills * Limited range of mods to choose from * Sight mods are mounted far away from the user's eye Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= Galant-This-Rifle.png| +4 Stability Galant-Desert-Stallion.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= Galant-Spector.png| +4 Stability |-|Rare= Galant-Freedom-Fighter.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Galant-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= * (This Rifle), with carving reading "This Rifle Kills Pigs", was based on the This Machine in , which has "Well This Machine Kills Commies" carved into the side, which in turn was inspired by the "This Machine Kills Fascists" guitar sticker of . * has writing on the receiver. Bugs * Some magnification gadgets almost completely restrict view when they are activated while aiming down the sight. Trivia * The Galant is based on the . ** Equipping the Tanker Barrel turns the Galant into a 'Tanker Garand', a custom made mock-up of the experimental, 18 inch barrel, T26 Carbine Variant. ** The rear aperture sight of the Galant is actually raised for volley firing, thus would realistically cause the rifle to overshoot when shooting close-ranged targets. * Despite being categorized as an Assault Rifle in game, the M1 Garand's conception and service issue actually predates the classification and would not qualify were it to be made in present day. * The Galant's internal name is a reference to the iconic "ping" sound the M1 Garand makes when the en bloc clip is ejected, which happens when the magazine is emptied. ** Rather unusually, the Galant makes the "ping" noise during every reload regardless of the remaining ammo in the clip. Having leftover rounds in an en bloc clip would stiffen the entire clump, leaving the clip walls little room to reverberate when struck by the ejector plate. * Several customized Galant rifles can be found in Aldstone's new room, with one being painted halfway done. * The Galant, along with the MP40 and Parabellum, are the joint second weapons to require a side job to be completed before they are usable, the first being the Arbiter. Gallery Galant_inventory.jpg|Inventory preview of the Galant. Iron sight.png|Sight picture. Reloading.png|Reloading. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:WW2 Weapon Pack DLC